Love and Let Love
by Icefemina
Summary: I guess if I’m going to have a love interest for Ray in another story (see Ultimate NBC Crossover) I should explain how she got there.
1. Good Morning Chicago

**Summary: I guess if I'm going to have a love interest for Ray in another story (see Ultimate NBC Crossover) I should explain how she got there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER, But Dr. Abbi Laynce, so there!**

**Author's Note: I thought it would be cool to explain how Dr. Abbi Laynce got here, since she may or may not become a big character in The Ultimate NBC Crossover.**

Love and Let Love 

"Excuse me!" The man behind the counter didn't turn around. She tried again, "Excuse me!"

"All patients must report to the triage desk over there," the man pointed, looking slightly perturbed. He quickly turned around again.

"I'm not a patient," she quickly countered. "I'm here to see a Dr. Lewis."

"Check the doctor's lounge down the hall," the bitter man said. The young woman quickly walked down the hall towards the door marked 'Lounge'.

"Hello?" She timidly asked to the room.

"Hello," a pleasant looking blond woman replied.

"I'm looking for a Dr. Lewis."

"That would be me", the women replied.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Abbi Laynce, your new resident."

"Oh, I've been expecting you! Your late!"

"I would have been here sooner, but the desk clerk wouldn't listen to me," Abbi said.

"That's fine, Frank's always cranky. You'll get used to it. Let me show you around." Dr. Lewis said, "This is your locker. We'll get you a permanent name plate soon, right now you can use masking tape."

"What happened to…" she examined the nameplate, "Dr. Gallant?"

"He was sent to Iraq. Now this is obviously the lounge, a place that you'll probably never see. And these are the exam rooms, " she said as they stepped out in to the hall, "and this is Frank, our lovely desk clerk, and this is the suture room, and these are the trauma rooms." They finished the loop, "So that's the ER. Any questions?"

"No. I think I've got it all," Abbi said.

"Okay, so I guess you get to work then. Oh it may help if you knew someone. Hey, Sam!" A blond haired nurse walked over. " This is Dr. Abbi Laynce, she'll be working here."

"Hi, I'm Sam Taggert," the blond haired nurse said.

"Abbi Laynce, please to meet you," Abbi replied, her southern accent coming out a bit.

"Oh, and that's Luka or Dr. Kovac," Susan said, pointing to a tall, dark haired man, "and with him is Neela Rasgota. Oh, and over here is Abby. Abby meet…oh, shit this could get confusing. Okay, Dr. Abby Lockhart, meet Dr. Abbi Laynce."

"Pleased to meet you," Dr. Laynce said, smiling at Dr. Lockhart.

"Nice to meet you too. Susan, there's a 42 car pile-up on the express way, and we might be the only ones receiving patients."

"SHIT! Why is it always on the days we're understaffed." Susan responded, " Alright all hands on deck, this is not a drill. Frank, call anyone whose ever worked in an ER." She turned to Abbi, "Your in for a treat!"

**Authors Note: Let me know if this is good, because of it isn't I won't continue. Just click the cute little button.**


	2. First Case

**Summary: I guess if I'm going to have a love interest for Ray in another story (see Ultimate NBC Crossover) I should explain how she got there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER, But Dr. Abbi Laynce I do, so there!**

**Author's Note: It was nice to see that people actually like it, isn't it, Thought. I'm going to keep going with this. Oh, and please notice the different spellings of Abbi/Abby so it doesn't get confusing. ER's Abby (Abby Lockhart) is spelt A-B-B-Y, while my Abbi (Abbi Laynce) is spelt A-B-B-I. So with out further adieu…**

**Live and Let Love**

"Red tags straight to trauma. Ray, great to see you. You two, take this one to trauma 2," Susan said, pointing at Ray and Abbi. They both started rolling the gurney down the hallway, as the paramedic gave the bullet.

"20 year old male, gear shift through right tibia and head lacs."

"Okay, call surgery. I'm sure they're going to want to see this one," Dr. Laynce called with authority in her voice.

"Since when do you have authority to call for the OR? Since when do you even work here? Who are you?" Ray asked, extremely perturbed at the 2nd year resident. Not that he knew that she was his superior. "Start him on 2 litres of O-Neg," He stated turning to Sam.

"Sorry, I'm Dr. Abbi Laynce. I just transferred from Nashville," Abbi yelled across the room as she dialled the OR extension.

"Okay!" Ray called back.

After a few dozen live ones, some sutures, and some food poisoned tourists; Abbi's shift was over. Ray had stayed to help with the backlog of patients.

"Sorry to get of on the wrong foot earlier. I'm Dr. Ray Barnett," Ray said, re-introducing himself.

"I'm Dr. Abbi Laynce. It's nice to meet you," she replied, sticking out her hand for a handshake. Both residents walked towards the El platform and started to chat.

"So, Nashville?" Ray started, remembering her introduction earlier in the day.

"Yah, I matched Vanderbilt. I just transferred here a week ago. I'm a second year resident," Abbi answered. If felt good to get things off of her chest.

"Really, I'd place you as a med student. You look so young."

"I graduated form high school when I was 16. I had a bachelors degree in science when 19, med school at twenty. I'm only 25," Abbi spilled. The two doctors sat on a bench, waiting for their respective El trains. After 5 minutes, Abbi's train pulled into the station.

"Well it was nice talking to you. When do you work next?" Abbi asked Ray, hoping it would be her next shift.

"Tomorrow at noon," He replied, as Sarah stepped onto the train. As the doors shut, they both hoped they'd see each other again.

**Authors Note: Well, after a long hiatus I finally wrote a second chapter. I hope you liked it. If you did, click the cute little button below, and let me know.**


	3. EL Train

**Summary: I guess if I'm going to have a love interest for Ray in another story (see Ultimate NBC Crossover) I should explain how she got there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER, But Dr. Abbi Laynce, so there!**

**Author's Note: Ha…three in one day! I rock! GO ME!**

Love and Let Love

Noon couldn't come sooner for Abbi. She was excited to learn more about the mysterious Dr. Barnett. She couldn't help it. She was drawn to the punk rock doc like a moth to light. He just seemed so interesting. So full of life.

Ray on the other hand, was dreading noon. Not because of Abbi, in fact she was the only thing keeping him going back. He was so tired, and almost hung-over, but not quite. God, why did he have to play that gig last night, he thought. He rolled over from his pile of blankets and clothes to see what time it was. The clock flashed 11:15. Forty-five minute to get to work, he thought to himself again. He staggered from his room and into the kitchen, pulling on some pants as he stumbled. He looked up to pull a shirt off the blue light on tome pf the stereo, to see Neela. "Crap, I forgot it was your day off," he mumbled, as he made his way to the small refrigerator in the corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up. Cause if I did, I didn't mean to, not like you coming in at 4 this morning all drunk."

"Oh, you were awake for that…" he started, but decide not to finish his sentence. "I'm going to work. If they call in and hour, asking where I am, tell them I've fallen asleep on the El, cause that's probably the truth."

Across town, Abbi was boarding her train. She looked solemnly at the ads along the lights and thought about Nashville. Why did she leave, she thought. She could have stayed, gotten a place away from him; her colleagues would have protected her. Oh, well, can't turn back now. Her train pulled up to the station, just as another on did. Ray got off looking, cold, tired and miserable. Abbi pushed herself to say hello, careful not to push him over the edge.

"Hi, Ray, is it?"

"Oh, hi Abbi," Ray answered. He walked down the stairs and on to the street, while she followed behind. Both stopped at the coffee kiosk on the corner. Abbi ordered a hot chocolate with a shot of espresso, while Ray ordered a black coffee. Abbi glanced at his decision.

""I see someone needs a wake-up," she joked as they walked towards the ambulance bay.

"Yah, well, that's what you get when you play a gig until 3 in the morning."

"Why don't you take earlier gigs?"

"Yah…" he laughed, amused by the statement. Abbi smiled back, almost to laugh herself. Both the doctors walked up to the desk.

"Dr. Barnett sutures in curtain 2, kid with a cold and fever in curtain 4, and broken arm in exam room 3," Carter said, handing a stack of charts to Ray, as he took of his jacket. "And you must be Dr. Laynce. Hi, I'm Dr. John Carter, an attending here."

"I'm Dr. Abbi Laynce. It's a pleasure to meet you." Abbi replied.

"Okay, well, for you we have a teen pregnancy in exam room 5, a jammed finger down the hall, and kid with a stomach ache in exam 2. Have fun!"

**Author's Note: Wow, I've written another chapter! Go me! And I'm writing 4 stories at once! Holy Crap!**


	4. Abuse

**Summary: I guess if I'm going to have a love interest for Ray in another story (see Ultimate NBC Crossover) I should explain how she got there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER, But Dr. Abbi Laynce, so there!**

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to say that I'm sorry if this chapter may seem a little weird. But bear with me. Its 6:27 am on June 26 and I have been up since 7:30 am June 24. Don't you just love birthdays? I'm writing this, as my friends are sleeping/passed out on air mattresses/a sofa in my basement. I love caffeine! GO VANILLA COKE! Second of all, I'm actually updating, so there. **

Love and Let Love

"Okay Ms. Kincaid, you can remove your legs from the stirrups," Abbi said to the petite sixteen-year-old girl in her care. "Your pregnancy is moving along fine. I'm going to call someone from OB to come down and take a look at you though, and then you can make a follow up appointment with them. If you need help looking at your options, I can have a social worker come and speak with you as well."

The teen girl muttered a brief reply, hidden among the nervousness and the embarrassment she was feeling. Abbi smiled gently at the girl and left the room, throwing her rubber gloves in a trash can near the door. Once on the other side of the door, she dialled the phone to her left and acquired the services of both OB and social service. She made her way back to the admit area, and grabbed her next chart. Kid with a stomachache. Exam room 5. Crap, she thought silently, where is exam room 5. It didn't seem to be with any of the other rooms. Perfect now I have to ask someone. She went up to the first person she saw. It was the female doctor that Dr. Lewis had introduced her to the day before. What was her name, what was her name?

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she began, trying not to seem like an idiot, "but could you direct me to exam room 5. Oh, and could you tell me your name again. Because, I can't seem to remember it, but I have this hunch that is one of these names that I should be hit in the head with a two-by-four for forgetting." Yup, her attempt to not look like a complete dimwit had failed.

"Exam room five is down that way," the doctor pointed, "and my name is Abby Lockhart." She was polite, and amused by the new doctors forgetfulness.

"Now I know why shouldn't have forgotten that name. I'm Abbi Lance. It's nice to meet you again, and thank you for your help. I've got to get going," she said pointing in the direction she was traveling with her clipboard. She walked quickly down the hall, feeling like a complete and total loser. She regained her self as she opened the door to the exam room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Laynce. What seems to be the matter today," she said grabbing a rolling stool with her foot, and walking over to the gurney where the boy sat, dangling his legs over the end, while his mother paced the room. She momentarily stopped pacing long enough to mention that her son had a stomach ache for the past half a day and he had a fever of 99 degrees. Well, easy diagnoses. Stomach flu and over reactive mother. Just to be sure Abbi pulled her stethoscope from around her neck.

"Okay, Dylan, I'm going to listen to your heart. My stethoscope might be a little cold, so can I ask you a big, big, favour. Will you be my helper and blow on it so it get nice and warm?" she asked as she rubbed it on her pant leg. The six-year-old boy smiled, and blew on it. Abbi listened briefly. She was about to walk around the bed to listen to the boy's breath sound from his back, when the door opened.

"Hey can we crash in here?" a smooth Dr. Barnett asked accompanied by a gurney. "A guy fell through the ceiling in out exam room and so we needed to move. Thanks." Abbi just shook her head in amusement, and returned to her work, pulling the curtain around them as she walked to the bed. She lifted the boy's shirt and noticed adult fist sized bruises covering his back. She turned to the nurse who had entered the room.

"Miss, may I ask you to leave for a moment. The nurse has to get some information from you." Abbi's voice quivered.

"Why? I want to stay with my son."

"Mam, please. It will only take a couple minutes," she pleaded.

"No, I want to stay with my son."

Ray stepped in to help, " Mam, please leave, or your son will not get treated. The paperwork will only take a few seconds." The mother reluctantly left the room, and stood outside the door with Haleh. Abbi silently mouthed 'Thank you' to Ray. She sat on the bed next to her patient.

"Hi Dylan. You have a lot of bruises. Where did you get them?" The boy silently looked down. "Did your daddy give them to you?" He shook his head. "Was it your mommy?" He nodded, tears rolling down his face. Abbi wrapped her around him and held him in a hug, calming him.

He looked at the boy again. "I'm going to go outside now, but my friend Dr. Ray is going to stay with you," she turned to him and silently begged.

"Yuppers. Do you want to see a card trick?" He pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and started to play with them as Abbi left through the opposite door. She picked up the phone and dialled the Social Work extension.

"This is Dr. Abbi Laynce in the ER. I need a social worker for a child abuse case ASAP. Thank you."

She turned around walking back into the room, and hoped the day would not get any worse.

**Author's Note: Okay, tell me what you think. Oh and Thought, I'm really, really sorry about the name, but it was perfect. To quote Thought, 'click the little Trance coloured button'. By the way, Trance is a purple character off of Andromeda.**


End file.
